Une partie de Yoki
by MoWa
Summary: Une table, six joueurs, deux jeux de cartes. En jeu : l'honneur de toute personne, car nul au monde ne veut devenir Yoki. Inutile de dire, c'est le jeu préféré de Mustang... Rating T pour l'immense choc représenté par le second mot du texte.


**Note de l'auteure**** : **Parce qu'il est impossible que _le_ jeu qui rend les gens maniaques n'existe pas à Amestris aussi. Pour ceux qui se demandent, dans notre monde, ce jeu est communément appelé Trou duc', ou bien Président pour les chastes oreilles.

W : À noter, les chastes oreilles d'Amestris disent Généralissime, pas Yoki, ça les choquerait trop.

M : À noter bis, pour que ceux qui ne connaissent pas (y en a ?) puissent comprendre, le but est de poser toutes ses cartes, et la carte avec la valeur la plus forte dans ce jeu est le deux. Ensuite, c'est l'ordre normal : as, roi, dame, valet, etc. D'une partie à l'autre, le perdant doit donner ses deux meilleures cartes au vainqueur, lequel lui donne les deux de son choix (donc souvent les plus mauvaises). Si on est assez nombreux, l'avant-dernier et le second font aussi échange d'une carte. Si vous ne comprenez pas, ou si vous voulez plus de détails, il n'est pas difficile de trouver quelqu'un dans votre entourage qui vous renseignera par la pratique.

W : Encore une histoire née si bizarrement...

M : Ah, et pour que la partie vaille quelque chose, ils jouent avec deux jeux, ce qui explique la possibilité de six trois au même endroit sans triche.

W : N'hésitez pas à commentarisationner de partout. Enjoy !

_Une partie de Yoki._

« Naaaaaaaaan ! »

« Putain, Alphonse, t'aurais pas pu être avant-dernier ? Pourquoi t'es aussi nul ? » Edward, toujours très consolateur. « Bordel, j'aurais réduit Mustang en bouillie ! »

Lequel Mustang, avant-dernier, et donc vice-yoki, regardait Edward avec son habituel sourire narquois, tandis que ce dernier s'en prenait à son pauvre frère, misérablement dégringolé tout en bas de l'échelle sociale après l'avoir péniblement – et miraculeusement – escaladée.

« T'avais cinq deux ! Comment t'as fait pour perdre ? » Edward ne se gênait pas pour zieuter les nombreuses cartes que son frère avait encore en main.

« Mais... une quinte, c'est rare, je voulais pas la casser ! Ça pouvait toujours servir ! »

« En effet, ça sert à perdre. » Edward fumait littéralement, frustré de voir que sa place de vainqueur – donc de généralissime – ne lui servait pas à écraser l'autre alchimiste d'État présent à la table, en face de lui. Alphonse, déjà abattu par sa défaite, baissa piteusement la tête, honteux.

« Bon, tu distribues ? » demanda Edward, prêt à en découdre de nouveau. « Cette fois-ci, je l'aurai. » Cela faisait en effet plusieurs fois qu'Edward était généralissime, mais jamais Mustang n'avait été aussi prêt d'être yoki en même temps. Il espérait vivre ce moment de victoire suprême, qui curieusement n'arrivait jamais.

Il saisit avec empressement les cartes que lui donnait son frère, lequel distribuait avec un manque de dynamisme certain. Dès que la répartition fut achevée, il sélectionna les deux moins bonnes et les balança à son frère – à qui il en voulait d'avoir perdu – en disant : « Tiens. Maintenant, aboule tes deux meilleures. »

Au bord des larmes, Alphonse lui tendit d'une main tremblante deux cartes, qui s'avérèrent être un deux et un as.

« C'est quoi, ces cartes pourries ? » Edward était très exigeant sur la qualité de la marchandise : seul une paire de deux valait quelque chose. Alphonse se planqua derrière son jeu visiblement médiocre, tandis que de son côté, Hawkeye, honorable vice-généralissime, et qui était rarement moins, échangeait sa pire carte avec la meilleure de Mustang, sans laisser passer la moindre émotion sur son visage – technique parfaite de joueuse de poker chevronnée. Edward regardait ce commerce avec envie, s'imaginant donner deux misérables trois en échange de deux deux au colonel. Un peu à part, Winry et Havoc, les deux neutres de l'histoire, terminaient paisiblement d'ordonner leur jeu, ne devant rien à personne.

« Bon, tu commences ? » fit Edward à Alphonse avec impatience, sur le ton de l'aristocrate s'adressant au sous-fifre – avoir été plus de deux fois généralissime commençait à l'affecter.

Alphonse avala péniblement sa salive et posa ses cartes : six trois. Ce qui montrait que son jeu était bel et bien nullissime, et pouvait lui permettre cependant de garder la main. Hélas, il était vraiment malchanceux : alors que tout le monde passait son tour, Hawkeye dégagea six cartes de son jeu et posa nettement et en silence une sixte de six, récupérant la main, puisqu'Alphonse ne pouvait renchérir. D'où son gémissement malheureux, à lui qui pressentait qu'il allait conserver sa place de yoki. Hawkeye commença la nouvelle manche, posant deux quatre. La partie était lancée.

Edward était concentré sur son jeu, qui n'était pas trop mal, mais aurait gagné à avoir un deux supplémentaire que son trop faillible frère avait été incapable de lui donner. Trois fois de suite il avait été parmi les deux premiers. Il fallait continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce que Mustang soit tombé dans les affres de la putréfaction sociale en devenant yoki. Hyerk, hyerk.

_Ah, ça ira, ça ira, ça ira..._

Edward fronça un sourcil.

_Les aristocrates à la lanterne..._

Puis deux.

_Ah, ça ira, ça ira, ça ira..._

Il posa ses cartes puisque c'était son tour.

_Les aristocrates, on les pendra._

Il releva les yeux vers les autres, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Vous entendez rien, là ? » demanda-t-il à tout hasard. Hawkeye, à sa gauche, posa à son tour ses cartes. Alphonse, après elle, se renfrogna davantage encore en se mordant la lèvre, non à cause de la question d'Edward, mais car il était dans les affres de l'indécision quant à ce qu'il devait faire : poser ou ne pas poser, poser quoi ? Edward tourna la tête vers sa droite. Jean Havoc, un bras passé par dessus le dossier de sa chaise sur laquelle il était assis en diagonale lui rendit son regard interrogateur tout en continuant de mâchonner son cure-dent. Plus loin, Winry haussa les épaules pour lui répondre et revint à son jeu. Edward s'abstint de trop la regarder. Il devait rester concentré.

_Ah, ça ira, ça ira, ça ira..._

Finalement, il posa les yeux à gauche de Winry, c'est-à-dire en face de lui, à savoir sur Mustang, planqué derrière ses cartes, et rencontra son regard noir, aux yeux légèrement plissés pour envoyer un rayon plus intense. Le reste du visage était dissimulé par le jeu. Impossible de savoir quelle en était l'expression.

_Ah, ça ira, ça ira, ça ira..._

Relativement perplexe, Edward reporta son attention sur le jeu, et vit qu'il avait évolué vers des cartes de niveau élevé. Il posa une paire de dames sans trop réfléchir. À côté de lui, Hawkeye fit de même, provoquant les lamentations d'Alphonse dont le tour sautait – pour la quatrième fois depuis le début de la partie. Edward releva brièvement les yeux pour retomber sur ceux de Mustang, fermement plantés sur lui, alors même que le colonel posait ses cartes. Pour échapper au laser révolutionnaire qu'on lui adressait – _ah, ça ira, ça ira, ça ira..._ mais d'où venait cette chanson ? – Edward baissa le regard pour voir quelles étaient ces cartes : double roi de coeur. Quel narcissique, ce mec. (1)

Winry passa son tour, visiblement apitoyée par son jeu défectueux. Havoc fit de même avec nervosité, craignant de remplacer Alphonse dans le rôle de yoki. Edward, généralissime en chef, posa avec panache deux as, bien décidé à conserver son titre.

À côté de lui Hawkeye renchérit par un double deux, récupérant – encore – la main sans contestation possible. À la suite de quoi elle posa de nouveau un deux, empêchant quiconque de jouer sur cette manche, puis une tierce de neuf.

C'étaient ses trois dernières cartes.

« Eh ! » se plaignit Edward, qui n'avait rien vu venir et supportait mal de voir _son_ titre de généralissime lui passer sous le nez.

_Ah, ça ira, ça ira, ça ira,_

_Les aristocrates à la lanterne..._

Alphonse, avec son jeu selon toute apparence lamentable, passa son tour.

_Ah, ça ira, ça ira, ça ira,_

_Les aristocrates, on les pendra._

Mustang récupéra la main avec trois valets. Nul n'avait trois cartes plus fortes pour renchérir – ce qui ne les réjouissait pas, au vu de la tête d'Havoc, qui avait sérieusement pâli. Edward avait bien quatre rois, mais il ne voulait pas casser son carré. Cela pouvait servir.

« Eh ! » fit-il de nouveau, cette fois à l'intention du colonel sur lequel il pointa un doigt accusateur. « Espèce de lâche ! Vous me déconcentrez avec vos chansons bizarres ! »

Pour toute réponse, Mustang haussa les sourcils, posa ses cartes – ou plutôt sa carte, un quatre – et fit : « Quelle chanson ? Vous entendez des voix, Fullmetal. » Le ton était trop innocent, le vouvoiement trop louche dans ce contexte.

« Ha, c'est ça ! Je suis pas le seul à entendre ! »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un certain nombre de regards perplexes. Winry posa une carte.

« Désolée, Edward, mais je n'ai rien entendu, » fit-elle d'un gentil ton d'excuse. Tous les autres semblaient d'accord. Edward, à la fois furieux et se sentant ridicule, eut un regard assassin à l'intention de Mustang – qui, cette fois-ci, ne cachait pas son sourire narquois derrière ses cartes – et se réfugia derrière les siennes en grommelant, sentant ses joues le brûler.

La partie continua.

Pour refaire presque immédiatement une pose lorsque Mustang posa sa dernière carte deux tours plus tard. Une fois cela fait, il se renversa sur sa chaise avec un soupir satisfait, ignorant le regard indigné d'Edward qui ne pouvait même plus se contenter de la seconde place.

_Ah, ça ira, ça ira, ça ira,_

_Les aristocrates à la lanterne..._

Mais comment faisait-il pour chanter sans bouger les lèvres ? Car Edward était _sûr_ que c'était à cause de lui qu'il entendait cette chanson depuis le début. Il s'efforça de ne pas écouter tandis qu'une Winry toute étonnée de tant de chance récupérait la main, puisque personne ne renchérissait sur la dernière carte de Mustang. Pas trop surprise tout de même pour ne pas en profiter pour se débarrasser de ses cartes : elle posa une belle quinte de quatre, puis continua avec cinq dix, quand elle vit que tout le monde passait. Deux tours plus tard, elle posait ses deux dernières cartes avec un soupir satisfait et un sourire rassuré.

Edward s'abstint de tout commentaire, commençant à regarder avec crainte les places restantes. Et après tout, c'était Winry, il n'allait pas la blâmer pour avoir pris une place neutre. Pas comme cet enfoiré de colonel qui lui avait piqué son rang de vice-généralissime de la façon la plus lâche et la plus méprisable qui soit. Quant à Hawkeye... Il lança un regard en coin à la militaire qui suivait le jeu avec intérêt, même si elle n'y participait plus. Ça ne comptait pas, elle avait la place de généralissime dans le sang. Edward n'était pas assez suicidaire pour contester. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se concentrer pour avoir la dernière place honorable, dans la neutralité.

Faible espoir qui s'envola quand Havoc termina son jeu et leva ses deux mains vides vers le plafond en signe de victoire et de soulagement : il était neutre. Une place qui lui convenait parfaitement. Edward le fixa, bouche bée, à moitié effondré sur la table. Il ne restait plus que des places pourries. Il sentait le sourire sadique de Mustang qui lui était adressé, et il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas regarder dans cette direction. Il ignora même son frère qui fixait ses cartes tenues dans ses mains crispées, les lèvres serrées, la sueur au front, et semblait vouloir faire disparaître lesdites cartes par la force de la pensée.

Edward regarda son jeu, vit qu'il ne pouvait renchérir sur Havoc, annonça qu'il passait. Quand il entendit cela, Alphonse eut un hoquet, posa en tremblant, mais à toute vitesse, deux cartes qui lui firent récupérer la main, comme s'il avait peur que sa chance ne s'envolât. Puis il enchaîna avec d'autres paires, ce qui l'amena à poser sa dernière carte, sans qu'Edward ait eu son mot à dire.

Il y eut un silence. Edward, à ce stade, était aphone. Devant lui, il voyait ses cartes – un six, un sept et ses quatre rois qu'il n'avait pas voulu séparer, alors qu'il aurait _peut-être_ dû – et, dans sa tête, dansaient les mots : « Yoki, tu es yoki, tu es yoki. Yoki, yoki. »

_Ah, ça ira, ça ira, ça ira,_

_Les aristocrates... on les a pendus._

Mustang regardait le plafond, comme si rien de tout cela ne le concernait.

Puis il y eut une explosion, en la personne d'Alphonse qui sauta de sa chaise, les poings levés.

« Je suis vice ! Je ne suis pas yoki, je suis vice ! »

Et de se mettre à danser autour de la table. Edward le regarda faire, médusé. Alphonse était vice-yoki. Faux frère. Il avait trahi, et il s'en réjouissait ! Mais en même temps, mieux valait être yoki, car s'il avait été vice, il aurait dû donner sa meilleure carte à Mustang... Mais être yoki, c'était la putréfaction sociale complète... Edward était dans les affres de la douleur indécise. Et le regard sardonique de Mustang, qui était revenu sur lui, n'améliorait rien du tout.

Balançant ses cartes au milieu de la table, il rassembla le paquet à gestes furieux, ne trouvant comme défense que le faible mot de : « Moi, au moins, je ne suis pas un politicien pourri et corrompu. » Les cartes qu'il mélangeait avec violence menaçaient de se déchirer.

« Heu, Ed, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda finalement Winry, visiblement inquiète.

« Ça se voit pas ? Je mélange et je distribue ! » répliqua hargneusement Edward. C'était en effet la tâche du yoki. Il se mit à balancer les cartes, forçant certains à se jeter sur elles pour éviter qu'elles ne tombent de la table.

« Mais on avait dit seulement une partie ou deux. C'était la neuvième, » contra Winry, perplexe.

« M'en fous ! » brailla Edward. « Je me vengerai ! » rugit-il ensuite, redoublant de dynamisme dans sa distribution, face à laquelle seule Hawkeye s'en sortait avec classe, rattrapant agilement toutes ses cartes au vol et les rangeant à gestes vifs et précis. Mustang s'en sortait nettement moins bien. Bien fait pour lui. Il allait morfler, songeait Edward.

Une partie de yoki finit toujours par dix parties de yoki.

END

(1) : en référence au jeu de cartes FMA. Pour de plus amples informations, voir notre autre texte, _La Guerre des As_ (quoi ? De la pub ? Noooooon)


End file.
